MURDER EP.23
TBA ---- Fiend (voiceover): Soon. Soon it will begin. camera zooms into the eye hole for The Fiend costume, as it cuts to outerspace. Fiend (voiceover): 'The Night of the Dead is at hand. The planets are coming into alignment, working towards my destiny.... cuts to Charles, Omni, Vicki, and Sub standing together in the hallway. Charles is talking about something, hand gestures to show he's explaining something to the rest of the group. 'Fiend (voicover): As are you. Even though you know it not, I forged you all. You, Charles, will lead The Five to the Mountain. cuts to a shot of Fiend Mountain. Fiend (voiceover): 'So go my children, be strong and fulfill your destinies. So that I may go through the Gate... and gain everlasting immortality! ---- THE DAY BEFORE "THE NIGHT OF THE DEAD" (voiceover): Tomorrow is the end. [ (voiceover): There's no going back, no escaping destiny. [ (voiceover): But we can fight. We can resist. cuts to Sub and Omni tying small pieces of rope onto [Charles (voiceover): So we'll prepare ourselves for the battle. [ (voiceover): We're setting up the hotel, knowing that our enemies outside... [ (voiceover): and another within. [ [ ♪♫♬ Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, won't you spare me over another ... ♪♫♬ scene cuts to the group walking down the hall together, slow motion with guns in hand. ♪♫♬ But what is this that I can't see with ice cold hands taking hold of me♪♫♬ cuts to Brandon, hands tied to a chair in another room. ♪♫♬ When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul♪♫♬ over, Grundare sees Faust, grinning at him, as Brandon sighs with fear. ♪♫♬ Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,♪♫♬ scene cuts to Ermac, being held in chains as Church of the Fiend members walk by with weapons of their own. It then cuts to a pair of feet walking on a grassy hill. ♪♫♬ No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold, nothing satisfies me but your soul. ♪♫♬ ♪♫♬ Oh, Death. ♪♫♬ pair of feet is revealed to belong to Kross, as he reaches the top of the hill, as he looks at the hotel from the distance, a smug grin on his face. ♪♫♬ Well I am Death, none can excel,♪♫♬ ♪♫♬ I'll open the door to heaven or hell.♪♫♬ [The scene cuts to Omni as it sits in his room, a pencil in one hand and the notebook with the word ''SPECIAL on it. ] ♪♫♬ Oh, Death, оh Death,♪♫♬ camera cuts to from within Charles' room, zooming towards the window facing Fiend Mountain... ♪♫♬ my name is Death and '''the end is here...♪♫♬ being sarcastic in a gruff, groany way: Oh goodie. Nicky. Willy. Eh.... I don't know the other one. Sub: 'It's Sub. 'snarky: So.... this is your idea of a search and rescue? Omni: 'Sub and I are here for Vicki. Not you. 'Nick: 'I on the other hand are here for you. I'm here to take you back. 'snarky: Oomph. Here I thought you just wanted to kiss and make up, eh? Omni: 'Where are they? 'snarky: The frikin' duo of madness? They're not here... I bet they're realizing you fellas aren't at the hotel. Boy, I wish I could see their faces right now. Ha. Still, I don't see that good old Butler friend of ours. Nick: He's the distraction. snarky: Sure he is, Nicky. Well, let's hope they don't leave in the middle of his monkey act. Sub: 'And Vicki? 'Ermac: 'Oh yes. They brought her a while ago... the days sorta blend together. I know where she is though. 'Sub: 'Tell us. 'Ermac: First thing first... get me out of these chains. (cough) They hurt like hell. Nick: Trust me pal, when we get back your wrists won't be the only things hurting like hell. Ermac: 'Nicky, Nicky, Nick. You're still mad about the Manor? 'Nick: The hell I am! You killed a dozen people. Ermac: 'True... but I spared you. It's not like I ... ''(cough) ... it's not like I pushed you off a balcony. begins running up to the cell, fist clenched as Omni and Sub hold him back. 'Nick: '''You murdered Dark you cold son of a bitch. 'Omni: 'Alright put your junk away, both of you. If we let you out Ermac, you're staying with us, and you're showing us where Vicki is. 'Ermac: Fine. Nick: 'So help me Ermac, if you try anything with else, or if you try and help Kross and The Fiend in any way... 'snarky to angry: Help them? You see what they've done to me? Do you really think I would have left that cell in that prison if I knew they were going to do '''THIS TO ME? is in a hotel room when suddenly a knock is heard on the door. She walks over, viewing through the eyepiece that it's Brandon, who is covered in blood. He appears to be out of breath, frightened. Vicki unlocks the door and opens it up, letting him in. '''Vicki: What happened? Brandon: The Fiend. He's here, in the Hotel. I came across him and he did this. He beat me, and then left to go after Charles. When I was able to get up, I knew I had to come to you. Vicki: 'Why would the Fiend go after Charles though? 'Brandon: Maybe.... to taunt him? To show him that everyone he cares for will die? That perhaps he doesn't need The Five alive for the prophecy to come true? I don't know. turns towards the room, grabbing her jacket and begins to put it on, now concerned. Vicki: We need to move now. If he's in the Hotel, I can assume that Kross and the Church won't be far behind. Do you know where he went Brandon? voice over: Brandon isn't here right now. scared look appears on Vicki's face, her back facing Brandon as she raises her head in sudden horror and realization. She turns slowly, facing Brandon as he grins. Betrayer: 'Just the Betrayer. looks in pure horror, as the Betrayer charges towards her. She whips her body around, fleeing towards the back of the room as the Betrayer jumps upward into the air, tackling her to the ground. He grabs her, throwing her over to the bed and back towards the dresser. Grabbing her hair, the Betrayer knocks her head into the glass mirror, shattering it as Vicki grabs onto the dresser. Vicki reaches for a glass shard, twisting her body to cut Brandon's jacket, knocking The Betrayer over while the Betrayer removes the glass shard placed in his jacket. 'Betrayer: 'You little bitch. 'Vicki: 'That's what you deserve freak. regains her composure as the Betrayer glances upward, and screams a terrifying battle cry. The blood-curdling scream begins the clash of the two individuals, each fighting for survival. They grab onto each other's wrists struggling to fight the other. Vicki slides her arm over, punching the Betrayer in the face, before he proceeds to headbutt her. She falls back towards the dresser, grabbing another piece of glass, as she runs towards him. The two brawl, Vicki trying to push the glass towards Brandon's throat, but the Betrayer is stronger than she thought. 'Betrayer: That glass shard will do nothing for you. You don't have the drive to kill someone. kicks him in the groin, knocking back the Betrayer to Vicki's amusement. She runs towards him, knocking the two of them into the hallway. The Betrayer is on top, punching her as he laughs. Vicki, desperate, grabs onto him and claws her nails into his skin, before forcing herself away from him. Quickly grabbing dominance, she lands on top of the Betrayer, and begins knocking his head to the floor multiple times, before stopping. Realizing he might be dead, she checks his pulse and sighs in relief. talking to herself: I thought he died. Oh thank god, I didn't kill him. Voice: Bravo, my dear. I must admit, I am impressed. looks to her right to see Kross at the end of the hallway, smiling at her with a devilish intent. Kross: 'Hello Vicki. 'Vicki: Kross... oh my god. tries to run the other way, but is stopped by two members of the Church of the Fiend. Caught, Vicki looks on in the middle of her trap. -Insert other scene- Kross: You know, I spent many years conditioning the boy in the hopes that one day he'd be of good use. He's served me very well these last several days. Vicki: You made him kill Cassie Stallion. Kross: Oh no, I wasn't on the island when the order to kill Cassie Stallion was given. The Fiend did that on his own. Vicki: You're still a monster. Kross: For being gay? Vicki: Of course not. For being a psychopath. Kross: My dear, I thought you would have realized by now that the world is not as white and black as you think. It's a world of grey, and in a world of grey, murder is simply a means to an end. A way to obtain one's goal. Vicki: Yeah, except I don't think I want you living forever. Kross: I'm meant to live forever. Death isn't my thing. Vicki: Probably because you know where you'd end up, eh? Kross: So Vicki, tell me. Have you and Charles finally admited your true feelings for each other? Vicki: You don't know a damn thing about Charles and I. Kross: I do. You see, I knew another Butler. One who married the woman he so-claimed "loved". You know what happened to her? She died. Killed by the Fiend himself. Vicki: I don't care about you or Richard anymore Kross. I never cared about that. But I do care for Charles, and the people in his hotel. So you need to leave now. Kross: 'I can't do that Vicki. Too much is at stake. While I wait for the Hero and the King to get out of their rooms, The Fiend is hunting Charles. It's the end Vicki. There's no going back. The Night of the Dead has come. cuts to a dark space, bright red and orange flames in the background, bars on the sides, as Brandon opens his eyes. He's in the cage. Lighting and thunder can be heard and seen from all directions. Brandon walks up to the bars of the cage, looking at the fire surrounding it. Suddenly, the sounds of piano keys can be heard. 'Voice: 'We'll meet again... turns around to see the other Brandon on a piano. 'Faust: Don't know where, don't know when! Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day! turns to face Grundare, as a Starbucks cup appears in his hand. Faust: Oh hello, Grundare. Grundare: You. Faust: Me. I guess we're both stuck here for a little while so pull up a chair and relax. Grundare: 'Go screw yourself. 'Faust: Sorry, not in the mood for that kind of behavior. Maybe some other time. Grundare looks around the cage, hearing thunderous noises in the distance. Grundare: 'Where are we? 'Faust: 'We're in the Cage, inside your mind. Well, our mind. Minds. Whatever you make of it. It's been a while I know since you've really been here conciously so, let me give you a quick refresh. We got tortured, we had a mental breakdown, we became two separate entities existing within one body, and whenever one is in control, the other is stuck here. Got it? 'Grundare: 'Got it. 'Faust: 'Good, I'm so over exposition. ''Sometimes you have to stop explaining everything and just... do things, you know? Faust gets up, walking slowly to Grundare. '''Faust: You don't remember the torture, do you? Grundare looks down for a moment, before back at the evil standing before him. Faust: 'Hold on, I'll give you a moment to remember. Faust presses his right thumb on Brandon Grundare's forehead, making Grundare scream. Quick flashes of Brandon in The Grey Room, being violated, then shocked in the electric chair, and finally being beaten with the crowbar are shown, flashing as Brandon Faust laughs. It cuts back to the cage, as Grundare pushes Faust away from him. Grundare turns away from Faust, trying to catch his breath. 'Faust: Oh come on, don't you want to remember the Grey Room? Don't you want to remember how it felt to be violated? How demaning it was for you, a man to be brought down like that? Grundare turns around, screaming in anger, as he attempts to punch Brandon Faust. Brandon Faust quickly fades away, making Brandon stumble over. Brandon Faust appears behind him. Faust: See, if I had been in control, we wouldn't have been raped. I would have taken his neck and snapped it like a twig. Grundare: Well good for you, but you weren't in control. Faust: 'I know. Why do you think I've been in control so often all these years? So that we would never, EVER, go through something like that again. Faust begins walking slowly towards Brandon Grundare, who slowly begins backing up. 'Faust: You see, you're the weak one. No matter how hard you try, you will always be the weak one. That's why I'm in control. You can't fight me. You can't stop me. You. Can't. Kill me. I am the better half of Brandon. Grundare hits the bars of the cage, unable to move back any further. Fear in his eyes, Brandon Grundare begins to breath heavily. Faust: True, you might have gotten a small power boost with Cassie, but she was blown to hell. Now, it's just us again. You and I. It's inevitable. Faust standing right in front of Brandon Grundare, begins raising his arm. Faust: I will win Grundare, I will always win. Faust presses his right thumb onto Brandon Grundare's forehead, making Grundare scream. Faust: Well, this seems a bit too dramatic for me. TBA Faust: Exit stage Faust. Faust disappears. Vicki: They're holding another hearing again about the Island. They're sayin- Charles: I don't- I don't care what they're saying Vick. Vicki: 'Charles. 'Charles: 'Vicki, I'm tired of it. You know, the first time I went because they asked nicely. The second time I went because they were constructing the memorial, and your parents really wanted us to go. I couldn't say no to them, not after they let me stay at their place until we were able to move in here. But this is the third time, Vick. I don't want to be interogatted like a criminal again. 'Vicki: 'You weren't the only one treated like that Charles. his mistake, Charles looks down as Vicki sighs. 'Vicki: I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. Charles: 'No it's my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. looks away from him, not wanting to see into his soul. Putting down the bag of groceries, he walks over, sitting on his knees, on the floor, next to Vicki, who is still saddened. 'Vicki: 'I just don't know if it's possible Charles. 'Charles: 'If what's possible? 'Vicki: If it's possible to still be in love with me after everything that's happened. down for a moment, Charles eyes flutter, as he looks back up and grabs her hands, prompting her to look at him once more. Charles: Every day I spend with you... is a gift that I can never repay. hearing this, Vicki smiles, reassured. As the two look at each other, Charles climbs onto the couch, standing over Vicki, a grin on his face as he takes off his coat. laughing: 'Charles, what are you-? his coat to the ground, Charles begins to unbutton his long-sleeve shirt, revealing a white t-shirt under it. 'Vicki: 'Charles, you're going to break the couch. 'throwing his long sleeve shirt to the ground, grinning: 'That's the idea. 'Fiend: 'The doorway at last. Now I can finally came what is rightfully mine... Fiend begins walking towards the door, when he is suddenly yanked backwards. A knife is put against his throat, the flat side pushing, as The Fiend is forced backwards in horror. 'Fiend: What are you doing, Ermac? Let me go you horrible little man! taking two steps back, is now smiling with a sadistic grin. Ermac: 'Not a chance you son of a bitch. few members of the Church of the Fiend begin walking towards Ermac and The Fiend, as Ermacp pushes the knife harder onto the throat of The Fiend. 'Ermac: 'Move any closer and we start seeing some blood. Fiend, trying to breath, struggles for a moment, screaming out these few words. 'Fiend: Ahgah! Stop! Back off! No one move! Church of the Fiend members step back, as Ermac faces Charles, Omni, Sub, and Vicki. Ermac: You guys go! Do what you have to do to stop them! I've been tortured long enough by this homocidial maniac to know everything this Fiend has in mind. Every person he's going to kill, every ally he intends to betray once their usefulness is at an end.... looks at Kross for a moment, the two locking eyes for a quick second, before he looks back at Charles. Ermac: 'Find that Exilir. Destroy it! 'Omni: Ermac, don't do this. Ermac: 'It's okay Omni... I shouldn't have forced Charles to be a part of my madness. I should have let go of the past and just moved on... looks down upon hearing this. 'Ermac: 'I was wrong, so let me make up to you both. 'Charles: Please Ermac, there has to be a better way. Ermac: '''I'll be alright Charles. I'll hold them off as long as I can. I'll see you again, okay? nods, as he mentions the rest of the group to enter the tunnel. ''(insert some scenes)'' cuts back to Ermac, holding the Fiend hostage, as he backs up. '''Ermac: Kross, are you really going to listen to this manipulative bastard? Can you not see that he's still playing games with you? I expected more from you, to be honest. Kross: The same could be said about you Ermac. camera pans over to show Brandon Faust, watching the situation unfold. Taking off his belt, he looks at Ermac, whose attention is still on Kross. Jumping forward, Brandon Faust whips his belt, the buckle grabbing hold of Ermac and hanking him to the ground. Ermac drops the knife as The Fiend steps out of the way, avoiding any true harm. Ermac: Ow. Fiend: 'Foolish man. I've been at this game for a lot longer than you have. 'Kross: 'That's right, old friend. 'Fiend: 'Thank you, old friend. Fiend, Kross, and Brandon Faust move all closer towards Ermac, the Wikia Manor Killer crab-walking backwards in fear, as he gets the cavewall, unable to go backwards any futher. Brandon Faust steps forward, carrying a machine gun, as he loads it and points it at Ermac. Ermac looks in horror, a fear of knowing what lies ahead in his eyes, as the sadistic Betrayer grins at the person before him. 'Faust: Smile. cuts to Charles, Vicki, Omni, and Sub walking down a cave tunnel. Charles: 'Do you think Ermac is alright? Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Charles, hearing the gunfire, looks at Vicki, the realization of what has happened dawning on him. 'Vicki: 'We have to keep going Charles. For Ermac. sighs, lowering his head as he faces away from Vicki, and continues walking forward. It cuts back to Brandon Faust, outside the entrance doorway. From the corner, Brandon Grundare appears. 'Grundare: You make me sick, Faust. I wish I had died all those years ago. Faust turns to face his good side, clearly unamused. Faust: Hmm, do I care? No. Grundare, angry: Maybe you SHOULD care. Faust: 'Perhaps instead you should be more careful about what you say. After all, you wouldn't want to re-live your time in The Grey Room, am I right? Grundare sighs. 'Faust: '''Now, shut up and let's move. cuts to Brandon Faust, looking at empty space, the space where Brandon Grundare is in his mind, as he turns around and begins walking into the tunnel. Kross, watching this one-person converstation, follows Brandon Faust, concerned about his conditioned ally. ''(insert some scenes)'' cuts to the site of Trial 2: A Leap of Faith. The Fiend and Kross are looking down, for any signs of bodies. '''Kross: This is impossible. There's no way we can cross over. They must have cut down a wooden bridge, or taken it with them. Fiend: 'Oh please, Kross. Your boasting of your intelligence has failed you. Perhaps all you need is a PUSH- Fiend grabs Kross and pushes him over the edge, as Kross screams. Kross lands on top of the crossway path connecting to the two sides of the canyon. Kross, realizing he's alive, gets up, and turns to The Fiend. 'Kross: What the hell was that for? I could have been killed! Fiend: 'Relax, Kross. If The Five made it past this canyon, then they must have been able to walk over. Did you see any dead bodies? No. I knew what I was doing Kross. You were in no real danger. 'Kross: Coming from you old friend, that isn't reassuring. Fiend: I thought we had gotten over that dark period of our lives. Kross: I may have forgiven you, but trust me. I will never forget what you did. Fiend: '''That is your own decision. But in the meanwhile, instead of bickering and allowing Charles to get closer to The Gate, let's keep moving, shall we? turns around, and begins walking forward, much to his anger. ''(insert some scenes)'' cuts to Trial 3: The Sword of the Butler. 'Kross: '''Where could they have gone? There's no more doors! No more tunnels! This is it! Where is The Gate? 'Fiend: 'There must be more to this trial then we are thinking. We must keep looking. few members of The Church of the Fiend are looking around, as Kross grows even more irrirated. 'Kross: 'What was Ermac talking about? Who were you going to kill? 'Fiend: The Five, of course. Once I no longer need them, they will be disposed of immediately. Kross: 'But Charles, Omni, and Sub aren't your allies. Ermac specifically said allies! 'Fiend: It is of little concern. Ermac was a fool trying to prolong the inevitable. Kross: I'm sorry old friend, but I do worry that you're trying to manipulate me, as you once to the others many decades ago. Fiend: You have nothing to worry about Kross. We will claim this prize together as equals. I promise. great scream echoes in the room, as Kross and The Fiend turn. Brandon is struggling, shaking and moving violently, in pain. Faust: Somethin- is- wrong! throws his chest upwards again, letting out another scream. He then begins to calm down, his expressions relaxing for a moment, before the sounds of a laugh are heard. Grundare: 'You're insane. All of you. looks back at The Fiend for a second, before back at his creation. 'Grundare: None of us are going to make it out of this alive! None of us.... and I'm glad! resumes his shaking and moving, before he stops, calming once more again. Taking deep breaths, he looks over to see The Fiend and Kross looking at him with distain. Faust: I'm alright. I just... lost control for a moment. Faust begins walking to a different part of the room, as Kross looks at The Fiend. Kross: We need to hurry. The longer it takes for us to get to The Gate, the more powerful the original Brandon becomes. You see that Faust is beginning to lose control. We need to get to The Gate before the conditioning wears off for good. Fiend: Then, let's get busy. 1997 2003 2008 2011 2013 ---- shiver reaching up the back of a man. Putting on white gloves, a necktie, and dark shoes. Tying the knot, he walks over to the Mirror, making sure that his appearance is, satisfactory. (voiceover): My name is Charles. I am the head of Wikia Manor’s staff, once owned by the founder himself. I have two maids that also work with me in this daring job." opens his door and begins to eerily walk down the hall, step by step, making loud noises echoing throughout the manor. (voiceover): Thirteen Mortals are arriving here. To play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are... cuts to Charles standing at the top of the staircase, watching the first black car entering the driveway. He smiles. (voiceover): For this, ladies and gentlemen is a game... of Murder. ----